Akame Ga Kiru: Yasuko Aoyama An Unavoidable Death
by Meiden
Summary: I am Yasuko Aoyama, the newest addition to Night Raid. I knows what's in store for me and what has to get done although I'm not sure about what will happen during my time with Night Raid but: Whatever happens next I don't know, but I do know my name is Yasuko Aoyama and my time with Night Raid will only end in an Unavoidable Death. (Note that this is before Tatsumi joins.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Only Yasuko Aoyama the main character belongs to me.

* * *

Prologue:

My blade sang through the enemy in front of me. "May you rest in peace forevermore." I whispered watching his expression turn from one of anger to one of peace.

"Argh!"

I got pushed from behind and turned around only to see Akame there behind me killing everyone that had sneaked up behind me without my knowing.

"Yasuko, be more careful next time." Said Akame as she used her sword Murasame to kill someone behind me.

"Th-Thank you, Akame." I stuttered gratefully. "I didn't notice them."

She shook her head and stared at the dripping blood on Murasame. "Be more careful next time." She repeated slashing downwards to get rid of the blood before sheathing her blade. I looked down at my right hand and did the same with my blade.

"Akame, it's only her first time on a mission." Sheele said giving me a worried glance.

"Go easy on her." Bulat said agreeing with Sheele. "She still has a lot to learn."

"Man, the females I hang out with are animals." Lubbock said. "I mean, Yasuko killed like twenty people."

"Are we really?" Asked Leone putting Lubbock into a headlock. "Mine, what do you think of Yasuko?"

"Hmph, I guess she's okay…" Mine said not even looking at me.

Akame took out her secret stash of snacks and started to walk away from us so she could eat.

"Hey, Akame. What if more enemies are nearby?" I whispered inching closer to her.

"You can't have any." She replied glaring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Get your own."

Everyone laughed at the sudden exchange.

"Yasuko, there are no more enemies around or we won't be this relaxed." Sheele said still smiling. "Also, you don't have worry about it with us around."

"What- What if…" I felt myself tearing up.

"You're an assassin now." Said Mine harshly finally acknowledging my existence. "A member of Night Raid. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Get used to it Yasuko." Bulat said. "If anything happens to you Bro will take care of them."

"What about Akame?" I asked.

Akame perked up when I mentioned her name. "You can't have any. Get your own." She stared at me until I started backing away from her.

Everyone laughed again. "Akame's always like this." Leone explained to me. "Don't worry Akame we don't want any of your snacks." She called aloud.

"She won't let anyone else touch her snacks." Sheele said explaining even more. "She has a special addiction."

"What if someone touches them?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Lubbock said grinning. "You don't want to know."

"Okay." I replied remembering to keep a careful distance around Akame when she is eating her beloved snacks and killing people of course.

"You're pretty good with that sword Yasuko." Complemented Bulat.

"Thank you, Bro" I whispered looking at the ground.

"What's the name?"

"Utau Hāmonī."

"Singing harmony?" Asked Mine. "What kind of name is that?"

Akame got up to join us. "Is that why you wished everyone you killed a peaceful ending?"

I nodded surprised at her correct answer. "My Imperial Arm has the ability to give whoever I kill a peaceful ending. They'll finally be able to let go and be peaceful one last time before they die. They won't be a sadist when taking their last breath."

"So, it isn't just your name." Leone said smiling. "Everything about you is peaceful. Including your weapon."

"Lookie here." Lubbock said. "Someone as peaceful as you an assassin."

"Shut up pervert." Mine shot back. "Leave Yasuko alone."

"Ohhh. Feisty."

"Insult me one more time and the last thing you'll ever see will be me and Pumpkin."

I felt the tears finally fall from my eyes. I knew from the bottom of my heart that this is where I would truly belong. Night Raid is my family now and I will do whatever it takes to protect them.

"What's wrong Yasuko?" Sheele asked worried. Everyone else started to crowd around her worrying for me too. To tell the truth. I was surprised Mine was among them.

I shook my head wiping away my tears and looking up above at the sky. "Nothing." I whispered. "Just letting go of the past." This was going to be my time with Night Raid and Night Raid alone. Whatever happens next I don't know, but I do know my name is Yasuko Aoyama and my time with Night Raid will only end in an Unavoidable Death.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only Yasuko Aoyama belongs to me

Chapter One:

"Arigatō Akame." I whispered putting Utau Hāmonī on the empty table area besides me. "For the food."

She nodded putting my favorite snack, green tea mochis in front of me. There were three of them on the plate. Their green color reminding me of the green colored mountain I lived nearby four years ago when I was nine before my parents got slaughtered in front of my eyes by the capital's most treasured guards.

"It's going to be okay, Yasuko." Akame said patting me on the head.

"I know." I whispered. I was small for my age and always innocent looking. Whenever they wanted someone to sneak into the capital it was always me or Mine since, they didn't know either one of us. The only difference today was both of us are to enter the capital in about an hour and I was looking forward to fighting or working with Mine. She still wasn't always nice to me but she was someone I pegged as interesting.

"Must have a clear head for the upcoming mission." I said looking up at Akame.

Akame gave me a small smile satisfied with my answer. "Good, Yasuko."

"I'll never forget that one lesson." I whispered back. "Don't hold on, just let go..."  
Akame gave me a confused look but I just looked away and picked up a mochi to eat and keep my mouth occupied. Mine chose the perfect moment to walk in.

"Hey Akame,... Yasuko." Mine said with distaste in her voice when she mentioned my name. I nod in greeting.

Akame squeezed my shoulder and handed Mine her strawberry parfait. "I'll leave you two alone."

Silence enfolded us like a disaster. I continued eating my green tea mochis while sneaking looks at Mine who was eating her strawberry parfait and looking at everything as long as it wasn't me. I couldn't finish so, I grabbed Utau Hāmonī off the table studying the designs of the hilt. There was two dragons a sliver and gold one entwined on the hilt. Their necks twisted upward on each end of blade's cross guard. The dragons had eyes made of rich green jade like the mountain I had lived near in my life before Night Raid. After a tense moment Mine finally spoke.

"Whenever you're ready Yasuko." She grabbed Pumpkin off the wall.

"Ready." I whispered standing up strapping Utau Hāmonī onto my belt. "Let's go."

Mine nodded in agreement. "Let's go." She echoed. "The empire better watch their backs!"

"Let's not get too excited." Bulat said walking into the room. "Be aware and don't let your guard down."

Mine pouted annoyed. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"No. How 'bout you Yasu-" Bulat replied turning to face me. "Ohh,... Green tea mochis. Thanks Yasuko."

"I took a bite out of that already." I said trying to get his attention. "... And Akame made them. You should thank her."

"We should really go Yasuko." Mine was next to me in an instant. Pulling me towards the doorway. "Bulat arigatō for the advice."

"See you." I whispered turning away. I took a deep breath in. It was time to get serious and eliminate Kiyoko Oshiro, the female general terrorizing a village nearby for her own entertainment. I was going to make it out of this alive and get my revenge on the empire for that night so long ago,...

_A/N: Hello there lady/gents. I didn't get to tell you guys before but, this is my first official fanfic. So, Umm,... I hope you guys enjoy it and continue reading this. Until next time! /Bows in thanks_


	3. Flashback Part 1

Disclaimer: Only Yasuko Aoyama the main character belongs to me

"Green tea mochi Yasuko?" Mama asked smoothing my hair.

"Hai." I looked up at her and smiled.

"You're my precious little peaceful girl Yasuko." Mama said the worry lines on her head disappearing. "Three mochis for you." She poked me in the stomach until I was laughing.

I reached over and hugged her. "Make them for me always mama?" I asked.

"Always." She replied after a moment of hesitation. She looked at face fondly again and finally smiled.

It was one of my many gifts. No matter what I could always put a smile on my parents face making them happy. The day after my seventh birthday they changed. They started to worry about everything. Like someone or something was after us in every way.

Suddenly the back door opened. Papa came in carrying fire wood. He set them near the fireplace walking towards me and mom. "How are my girls this fine peaceful evening?"

I jumped off Mom's lap running towards him. "Papa!"

He picked me up swinging me around. "Yasuko, my precious little peaceful girl" He boomed. "How are you?."

"Okay!" I giggled when he started to tickle me. "Look papa. Mama is making me green tea mochis."

"Really?" He asked feigning shock. "Are those your favorite?"

"Papa!"

He pouted. "What? I can't ask Yasuko?" He started to swing me around in circles until, mama got up to get the mochis.

"The mochi's ready Yasuko." She said.

I giggled when daddy put me down. "Mama arigatō for the food." I ran over for my treat.

"Chotto!" Papa boomed jokingly. "Don't I get any?" He made his way to me trying to grab at my treat.

"They're mine!" I laughed running away from him. "Mama, tasukete!"

"Honey," Mama joined in on the fun. "I made some extra but,..."

"Mama!" I jumped on her. "Tell daddy you made him some."

"...They're for me." Mama said.

Papa and I laughed at what she said. We looked at each other and started towards the plate she put on the table.

Everything felt safe with my parents. I was their little peaceful girl and they were my parents, protector and the only people that has truly ever cared for me. Everything was going to be fine as long as we were all alive. Or, so that was my thought at that time,...


	4. Chapter 2

The streets that were usually loud, full of happiness and festivals was quiet. People kept to themselves and threw quick glances to see if someone was coming. Someone that they were scared of. Namely, Kiyoko Oshiro the woman Mine and I would have to kill. I realized my lips were curled and quickly smoothed it out before anyone saw me. Especially Mine.

My innocent looks has always proved to be a great key to survival. Especially since I'm an assassin. You don't want people to know what you did. I almost got caught once but, another man got the punishment because they didn't think it was me. Maybe it was because I couldn't believe who it actually was.

Flashback:

He took one look at me and smirked. "It couldn't possibly be her. She's just a scared little girl."

The rest of them laughed at what he said. I backed up trying to get to the door behind me when someone else spoke from the shadows.

"So, was it you?" The guy had a hood covering his face."Tadao, for shame. You were once a loyal man."

Taodo threw me a quick glance and nodded at the man. "Yes, I was a loyal man once but, Taezu Henka (Ever Changing) and I now stand against you and the empire."

The hooded man laughed. "Taodo, you are no match for me. Why stand your ground and ask to fight me?" He looked at me. "Unless you have someone or something to protect,..."

Taodo drew Taezu Henka and said without wavering. "No, it's only logic to go against something when you find their wrongdoing."

"Well Taodo, this is your wrongdoing and this will be your punishment." The man quickly struck out with his hands.

Taodo looked at me and mouthed the words. "Run, don't look back."

"Yasuko,..." Mine elbowed me in the stomach. "Yasuko, were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Mine." I said softly rubbing my stomach. "What did you say?"

Mine looked at me excitedly. "She's camping at the western border of the city."

"Who?" I looked at her confused.

Mine shook her head at me. "Kiyoko Oshiro," Mine answered smiling. "We're going for her tonight."


	5. Flashback Part 2

(Unedited)

Flashback Part 2:

I was eating a big breakfast with my parents when a loud knock sounded from our door. My parents looked at each other worriedly and then at me. I stopped eating and put down my spoon as I stared back at my parents.

"Yasuko," Mama said gently cupping my face with her hand. "Just eat. I'm sure they'll go away."

"Please sir let us stay awhile." A man's voice called out from behind the door. "My son and wife are tried. They need to rest awhile."

My papa got up and walked to get the door giving mama a look that spoke millions of thoughts but, I was too young to understand it then. Thinking back it spoke the thoughts of fear and love. Love for each other and for me.

"Sir," I heard my dad's voice. "I can't just-"

"Please." The other man's voice said. "We'll only be here for a day."

I got up from the chair and tried to got to papa but, mommy stood in front of me blocking the visitor's view. Daddy was hesitant trying to figure out the correct answer to the question.

"Yes," He said reluctant to give in. "Just one night sir."

"Thank you for your kindness." The other man bowed low. "I am Tadao Nakagawa and this is my wife Mana Nakagawa and our son, Masahiro Nakagawa."

**A/N:** **So,.. I haven't been posting for a long time. Sorry. I know that this is really short and it's meant to be for now. Oh, for the next chapter I hope to post it really and I mean really soon. I just hope it isn't for another four months until I do,... Until next time. :) **


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Unedited)

"This is great." Mine whispered pointing at the cliff's ledge directly above the camp. "I can get a perfect shot from there."

I followed the direction of her finger and stared at the ledge analyzing it. There was enough coverage with all the trees and bushes which were good for concealment. "Whatever you say Mine. You're the genius sniper here." I rolled my eyes before looking back at Mine.

She beamed from the praise then, quickly hiding her feelings from me by turning her face away. "Of course I am." She looks at the camp in deep thought her face etched with concentration. "Now, we need a way to get you into the camp itself."

I sighed the breeze blowing my long silver hair into my face. I brushed it aside as I looked at the camp and around it especially at the guards bordering the perimeters. "If only I could get a uniform from one of the guards,..." I mused.

"That's it Yasuko!" Mine whispered/shouted into my ears. "We need to draw one of those guys out and steal his uniform."

My eyes shone with excitement and happiness. This was the first time Mine agreed with anything I had said and diving into enemy territory for this mission was a first as well. My face quickly fell as soon as it had brightened.

"We have to kill someone to do that." I looked at MIne in the eyes as I said that. "Don't we?"

"Yeah, It's our job as assassins to do things like that." Mine looked unconcerned with the fact. She then looked at me and sighed angrily. "Besides, they work for the empire which means if we don't kill them. They'll relish in killing others and maybe even torture them senseless."

I slowly nodded at her logic. It made sense even if it really didn't. The empire was constructed of a whole bunch of sadists and we kill them one by one. "Let's do it." My voice was hard and made up. The empire had to pay for all they did.

I saw Mine look at me with shock evident on her face. I realized my mistake and smiled shyly. "What?" I questioned clearly embarrassed.

Mine composed her face but the shock in her face still echoed. "Okay, that guard seems to be going off to do business." She jerked her head in the direction of the guard. "He seems around your size too."

"True," I gestured to Mine and started in his direction. "Hurry before he does his business."

Utau Hāmonī sliced upwards through his head getting it off smoothly. The head fell from the body and thudded against the ground.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust turning to Mine. "His blood is staining on the Uniform."

"Yeah." Mine agrees jabbing the guard's lifeless body with Pumpkin. "It'll have to do though."

I sighed as I knelt down on my knees. _Time to get his clothes off and wear them._ I thought unhappily with my role in the mission.

"Let's go Yasuko." Mine tapped her foot impatiently. "Everyone's waiting for us to succeed in this mission."

"Yeah, let's do it." I set my mouth into a determined line and got to work.

**A/N: Okay so, I finally posted twice in a week. *Waits for applause then, bows.* What? It's a record or, at least for me. I took a look at the view for this book and saw 542. O,o I was shocked but Thank You all whoever is reading this. Without further ado Ileave you to be. Ave guys. :) **


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Unedited)

The heavy soles of the boots made it even harder to walk in the woods. Besides, I was not glad to be walking into enemy territory wearing the uniform of a dead man. Mine was already heading to the ledge and my part of our plan still had to get done in order for the whole mission to succeed.

I sighed. It must be nice to a sniper. You don't have to go wading into a sea full of people who would kill you for the fun of it.

"You there!"

I paused afraid someone had already figured out my identity. That I was an enemy.

"M-me sir?" I asked turning around slowly too afraid to meet the person's eye.

"Yes, you." I saw black boot making their way towards me. "Look at me when you're addressed soldier."

"Yes sir." I quickly snapped my eyes up to meet _his_ eyes.

A/N: This chapter is very short but, thanks for the read. :) I'll be updating another Flashback next very soon. Sometime this week.


	8. Flashback Part 3

Flashback Part 3:

I stood silently in the barn watching as the boy with raven hair stroke his horse with a small smile. It was weird seeing him so relaxed after he glared at me the moment my father agreed to house his family for the night. His eyes were cold dark blue and looked like the depths of the ocean.

"Hello," The boy finally said looking up at me. "I'm Masahiro Nakagawa."

"Oh," I smiled shyly up at him. "I'm Yasuko Aoyama."

"Yasuko," He said my name slowly testing out the sound. "Sorry for glaring at you before."

"It's okay." I smiled. "I thought all boys did that since, you're the first boy my age I've seen."

Masahiro's eyes widen in surprise as he looked at me. "Really? How old are you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me you're age as well." I started drawing in the dirt with a stick. "Promise?"

"Can I call you Suki?" Masahiro asked trying to avoid my question.

I nodded at him and smiled knowingly. "Your age please Masahiro."

"Nine," He answered after a long silence a small smile appearing on his face. "You're the first girl my age that I've met who won't give up unless she gets what she wants."

I bowed my head at him then lifted it to glance at his face. He had a nice smile. It lights up his face and makes him seem kinder than the facade he upholds. I should call him Masa I thought giggling.

"How about you Suki?" He asked looking at me confused. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven." I replied stepping back to examine my drawing. "Two years younger than you."

"I know." He huffed in annoyance. "I can do the math."

"Masa!" I don't know why I decided to shout my nickname for him. "Masa!"

He looked at me his eyebrows drawn in confusion before smiling wickedly. "Suki, run while you can!"

The sun was setting in the background making everything seem bright orange. I shriek as he caught and started to tickle me laughing hysterically. Our parents came looking for us later. They laughed at Masa and I without break. I can still recall that happy moment with a wistful smile. Soon, my childish behavior was going to change and my life was soon going to change as well. I still miss them so much with all my heart,...


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Masahiro, Masahiro Nakagawa..." I whispered his name again looking at the ground. Gods, it couldn't be him so, why did I feel this way? My hand clenched in front of my chest as I stared at the spot he stood before. "At least I didn't tell him my actual name."

I shifted my eyes to the makeshift tent in the middle of the camp. It couldn't get any easier than this. Only two guards were standing at the entrance and they didn't even seem to be paying any remote attention to the importance of the person inside. Then again, from what I heard about General Kiyoko she doesn't even require any protection. Kiyoko being the only officer without an Imperial Arm was considered a legend. Too bad she wasn't going to see daylight again after Mine is through with her.

"You there," Someone drawled. "I've never seen you around."

My hand reflexively went to my belt where Utau Hormini hung hidden by the cloak. The strong pang of alcohol filled the air as I faced the man swallowing my disgust.

"I've just been reassigned to serve the general sir." I quickly turned my head to gulp down clean air.

He smiled lazily and walked over taking his time. "Did you now?" He lightly touched my arm without waiting for my answer. "I'll see you around."

My hand twitched but I dare not take out my weapon when he walked away. "Pig…" I whispered taking a mental note to get him as well. I brushed off my arm and pulled the cloak tighter to my body suddenly aware of the cold.

"Lilith," Masahiro called. "Come on." He tilted his head towards the pile of rock near the center of camp. Everyone was walking towards the direction besides us.

"Sorry, sorry." I ran to him.

"It's okay." His eyes twinkled and I realized he was teasing me. "I'm sure you forgot about the all important meeting I just told you not so long ago."

"No," I shook my head smiling up at him. "I didn't."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay." Masahiro nodded and jerked his head to the tent. "We're here. I just need to escort the general. Wait here for me?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Sure Masahiro. I'll be standing here the whole time."


	10. Special Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! I wanted to thank you guys for reading _**Yasuko Aoyama An Unavoidable Death**___it means a lot for me. This is the first and probably not the last chapter I'm doing in Masahiro's POV. Enjoy.

Special Chapter 5.5

Masahiro POV

My boots crunched loudly on the gravel when I made my way towards the tent. The new girl Lilith, she reminded me of someone from long ago. A flash of laughter and blue clear skies fills my mind. No, she was shy and so unlike that girl. Yasuko. They both had the same silver hair and dark red eyes that reminded my of rubies. Too bad they couldn't be the same person. Father, no matter how much of a traitor he was killed her. Lilith's personality wouldn't help much in these conditions. I can't always be there helping people like her. One day I plan on leaving this prison.

"Sir!" Multiple soldiers saluted me as I made my way around the bodies. I ignored them and with a single nod dismissed them when I entered the tent.

"My lady?" I swallowed my distaste as I looked around. Empty bottles of alcohol was left behind from the night before and the tent reeked of dead bodies.

"Masahiro?" Kiyoko lifted her head from the disemboweled body lying on the table top. "Come here." She beckoned me with a finger and piercing green eyes like a feline.

I ignored the growing bile inside my mouth and dropped down on one knee. "My lady?"

"Masahiro, Masahiro." She tsked. "What did I say about being so formal when no one is around?"

"I'm sorry, my lady." I replied looking at her boots. "It's required of me to do so."

"You're my second." Kiyoko lifted my head so she could study my face. "Besides, what are you so worried about? I would never hurt you."

_Will you now?_ I met her stare and smiled politely. "Of course not my lady."

"Kiyoko." She gently corrected. "Say my name."

"My-" Her nails dug into my cheek. "K-Kiyoko."

"Now, was that so hard Masahiro?" She smiles victoriously.

_Yes_. "No, m- Kiyoko."

"Better." She got up and walked over to the bed. "Well, are you going to help me with the coat?"

I gave my head a small shake and followed her. "Yes, of course."

"I'm going to miss you when you get to join the Emperor's personal guards." Kiyoko mused. "That's your goal right?"

"Yes." I curtly answered when I stepped back and handed her the knives feeling a little sick.

"Masahiro," She grabs my arm and pouts. "Don't you have even the slightest feelings for me?"

I looked away uneasily and hand clenching on one of my Imperial Arm, Odayakana. May calmness lend me strength, I prayed silently. "You are of higher rank besides, it is wrong for an officer to have an affair with his superior."

"That doesn't answer my question." She eyes me critically her eyes roaming up and down my body looking for a sign that would tip her off. "Is it because I'm too old? It's only a three year difference so it shouldn't really matter much unless, you already have a lover. "

"No!" I swallowed as a flash of silver hair appeared in the corner of my eyes and the memories of what Kiyoko does when angered pounded into my mind. "I have no lovers and age is not the matter. Besides, everyone is waiting for you outside."

"Everyone's waiting already?" She frowns doubtfully and walks by. "Masahiro?"

"Yes?" I stopped walking before I knocked into her.

Cool lips brushed lightly against lips. "We'll have to continue this later." Kiyoko murmurs and doesn't look back as she exits.

My eyes widened as fresh air blew in the tent.


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(Yasuko's Pov)

A woman with shocking red her and predatory green eyes exited from the tent Masahiro had just entered moments ago. Her gaze caught on to mine as I froze in fear. This was the outstanding General Kikyo who, was raised to power evening without the help of Imperial Arms.

"Introducing my lady," Masahiro announced looking a bit flustered a hand on one of his blades. "General Kikyo."

"My, my, my." Kiyoko smirks. "Everyone got here pretty fast today. Nobody it seems has to be punished. However," Her eyes settled on me again after a quick survey. "There seems to be someone I've never seen here. I wonder who _she _may be. I do hope to meet her soon after this."

Everyone around me shuffled nervously and I couldn't blame them. Kikyo's presence was alarming and commanded respect and fear of those around her. My mouth opened and closed unsure of the fact if, I should mention something.

"Lilith, my lady." I looked straight ahead refusing to meet her stare. "Reporting for duty under your care. I'm a new recruit for the Imperial Army."

"Lilith..." My name was punctuated slowly and carefully. "I want to test out your skills. Masahiro?"

"Yes my lady." Masahiro's eyes met mine in apology as a beam of light went through his left shoulder and hitting the general clean through the head. A perfect shot as one may say.

*~* (Masahiro's Pov)

Masahiro's instincts took over and he gripped Odayakana dropping down into a crouch. "Defend the general!" He shouted. The pain in his shoulder disappearing as he lets the blade take slight control. "Now!"

Yasuko's eyes widened and a brief period of hesitation entered her eyes, she was grateful for the hood she had pulled on moments before. She backs away slowly her hand on the hilt of Utau Hāmonī which was hidden below the cloak.

"Lilith?" Masahiro whispers confused looking at the body of Kiyoko. His face cleared void of any emotion once more getting up and taking a step forward. "Did you plot against our lady?"

He was close enough to view her face. Of course, it had to be him to figure it out.

Yasuko turned and ran as fast as she could and seemed to disappear in the woods behind some trees. "That was close." She mumbled hoping nobody heard her.

Masahiro turned to look at the others. "Damn it! Prepare to bring the general back for a proper burial. I'll go after her."

"General Nakagawa. You're now in charge and hurt. We'll tell of her to the empire. However, none of us clearly saw her face." A soldier dropped in front of his feet and paused hesitating as if looking for the right words. "Expect you that is."

Masahiro nods slowly the image of Yasuko in his head. "Okay, get me treated at once." He kept his grip on Odayakana and wouldn't let go.


	12. Flashback Part 4

Flashback Part 4:

"Yasuko," Mom said nudging me. "You should go to sleep now."

"But mama." I looked at her with innocent eyes. Curious eyes. "What about papa?"

Papa was nowhere in sight. He'd been gone since this morning right after he gave me and mama a kiss on the forehead promising he'll be home soon. It didn't take a genius to see that mama was really worried. The skin around her eyes creased with worry and she couldn't stop pacing around.

Papa would never make mama worry like that. He loved her, us too much to do somethings so terrible.

"He'll come home soon." Mama smiled looking unconvinced. "He promised us, didn't he? Your papa always keeps his promises."

"Of course." I smiled sweetly at mama trying to get her to really smile. "I love you mama."

I jumped into her arms and buried my head in her hair. Smelling her sweet jasmine fragrance.

"Good night mama."

"Good night, my sweet girl."

It could have been just my imagination but, I swear her arms tightened against my body before she let me go.


	13. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"We did it Yasuko!" Mine had given me a hug when she saw me stumbling towards her. Probably the second time that showed her worry towards me. I awkwardly patted her on the back. Not the best reaction but, I was both physically and mentally exhausted from today's series of events.

"Yes Mine." I lacked her excitement. Seeing Masahiro complicated things especially when I remembered him from my past. A past I could never return to now because of him and his family. My hands and muscles clenched in anger.

"You killed her." I took a deep breath and put on a small smile trying to express the happiness I should have felt. "That was probably the best shot I've seen you make."

I must remain calm. I reasoned to myself. It's suppose to be a moment of happiness. We eliminated one of the Empire's top general.

"Of course. We have to head back to headquarters now." Mine said.

"I know." I kept my face impassive walking ahead. "Our success has to be reported back to General Najenda."

"That and I can't wait to be out of your company." Mine was back. The one who always mocked my inability to be a proper assassin.

I smiled. No matter how cold Mine was towards me, she was now a part of my family.

**A/N: Terribly short, I know but, I managed to upload two chapters. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and giving this story support and a chance. :) ****It's been a rough ride and I don't think I'm close to done on this story haha. I'm not sure when, I'll be updating next but wait for it. I promise it'll come again! :) **


	14. Special Chapter 2

**Chapter 7.5 **

**Masahiro's POV**

I hissed in pain, lightly fingering the area above my wound. Whoever made the shot was clearly a genius sniper. I wouldn't have the ability to use my left arm for a while for fear of losing it.

"Lilith... Lilith... Lilith... Lilith…" I chanted her name like a prayer. It was because of her I failed in my duties today. Nobody else knew but, they didn't know the truth. They don't have to know the truth.

"General Nakagawa."

I jerked my hand away from my arm and rested it on Odayakana.

"Nani?" My voice came out shaper then I had intended. Lilith's face fluttered into my visions. Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about her?

The messenger took a step back looking away. "Your- Your speech." He stammered. " The one you have to give before your troops."

I stared at him blankly before my clouded mind cleared.

"Of course. The speech." I stood turning my back on the messenger. "Tell my troops to report to the center. I want them there in five minutes."

"Minna," I said letting my voice carry out towards the crowd. "Listen up. Today our lady, General Kiyoko died from what we concluded a sniper's shot. We will find the people who did this and give the appropriate punishment."

"How do we know it wasn't you?" Somebody called out.

I looked over the crowd settling my eyes upon the man who called out.

"I am Masahiro Nakagawa and I am your new general meaning I am the one in charge." I took a deep breath before continuing. I wanted my point to get through to the crowd, showing no fear. "I would never do such a thing. Why would I kill General Kikyo? I received a wound through the arms. Why would I hurt myself if I wanted her dead. If one of you guys say that again expect to be punished. None of you know about my past... I started with nothing after my disgraceful father let a traitor escape. Yet, aren't I standing here as a general of the Imperial Army? I rose out of the ashes with a tarnished reputation. I brought honor back to my family! I will kill everyone that stands in the empire's way. All of you are pathetic!"

I dared them to challenge what I said meeting each soldier with my eyes. However, they looked away frightened with my speech. I had meant everything I said and I intend to keep the promise I made to myself all those years back.


End file.
